Cerulean Gym
, , and Violet ( only) |badge=Cascade Badge |type=Water |region=Kanto |battlefield=Cerulean Gym Battlefield mod 2}}|0=|1=_Water}}.png |colordark=007BA7 |colorlight=7FBCD2 }} The Cerulean Gym (Japanese: ハナダジム Hanada Gym) is the official Gym of Cerulean City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Misty. s who defeat her receive the . Other known members include s Briana, Parker, Diana, and Luis, Diana, and Misty's sisters , , and Violet, who were the Gym Leaders together in the until the . In the games In Generations , , , and , the Cerulean Gym is designed like an indoor swimming pool, with platforms above the water for the to walk on. In Generation IV, the Gym consists of a large pool roped off into lanes with certain parts of the area circling the pool blocked. There are no puzzles to solve in this Gym. In Generations II and IV, Misty isn't initially at the Gym. After the problem at the has been fixed, she can be found at Cerulean Cape, having a date with her boyfriend. After her boyfriend is scared away by the player's arrival, Misty will at first be angry at the player for ruining her date, but will then return to the Gym, allowing it to be challenged. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player must have a Pokémon that is at level 15 or higher in their party in order to be allowed to challenge the Gym. A field based on the Gym also appears in 's Gym Leader Castle and 's Kanto Gym Leader Castle. Appearance |colorlight= |genI=Cerulean Gym RBY.png |genII=Cerulean Gym GSC.png |genIII=Cerulean Gym FRLG.png |genIV=Cerulean Gym HGSS.png |sizeI=170px |sizeII=160px |sizeIII=200px |sizeIV=200px}} Pokémon Generation I Generation II Trainers Core series = = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Misty.png |prize= 2079 |name= |game=RGB |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=2}} | | = = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Misty.png |prize= 2079 |name= |game=Y |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Misty.png |prize= 4700 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Misty.png |prize= 2100 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=FRLG |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Misty.png |prize= 6480 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! 90px|Beauty| |320|1|118|Goldeen|♀|16|None|36=ボタン|37=Botan}} 90px|Beauty|[[Violet]]|320|1|090|Shellder|♀|16|None|36=アヤメ|37=Ayame}} 90px|Beauty| |320|1|086|Seel|♀|16|36=サクラ|37=Sakura}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMisty PE.png |size=80x80px |prize= 3,040 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=PE |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=2}} | | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMisty PE.png |size=80x80px |prize= 13,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=PE |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=5}} |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Side series =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Misty Stadium.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Misty Stadium.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Misty.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Misty.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} }} }} (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} on ( )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} In the anime In the main series Cerulean Gym has appeared in multiple episodes of the . In its original design, the building was a dome-shaped, brightly colored Gym with a gigantic painting of a on top of it. On the inside, the Gym was seen being equipped with a large aquarium and a swimming pool. In the , the Gym seemed to have gone through a massive redesign in-between appearances, both on the exterior and the interior. For example, the battlefield is now a stone field, which can be retracted into the floor and filled with water to form a water field, suitable for the Gym's Pokémon. It first appeared in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City. was heading there so he could earn his . Misty kept telling him not to go to Cerulean, and he soon discovered why she tried to stop him; her three sisters, Violet, , and , were the Gym Leaders. However, they had turned the battlefield into a performance hall for their water acrobatics shows. Incapable of giving Ash a proper Gym battle, they were about to simply give Ash the Badge when Misty intervened. She challenged Ash to a battle in her capacity as an official Gym Leader in the games, but it was interrupted by . In the end, Daisy gave Ash the Cascade Badge, saying that if it weren't for him, the Gym would have been destroyed. The Gym's next appearance was in The Misty Mermaid. While on the way to the Viridian Gym, Misty's Horsea had become sick. Realizing the Gym was nearby, Misty decided to go and see if they could make Horsea feel better. The Dragon Pokémon felt better immediately. However, the sisters made Misty participate in one of their water ballet shows. During a Team Rocket battle, the the Sensational Sisters had in their first appearance evolved into and saved the Gym. Before leaving, Misty left her Horsea and at the Gym, hoping one day to come back for them. The Gym also played key roles in several Pokémon Chronicles episodes. In Cerulean Blues, the Gym was in danger of being shut down. Misty, who was recently named Gym Leader after her sisters won a trip around the world, was successfully able to fix it up and stop it from getting shut down. In the process, she earned a Gym 's trust. In The Blue Badge of Courage, Sakura challenged Misty to a Gym battle and won her own Cascade Badge. visited the Gym in A Date with Delcatty, and Misty and Daisy's two , Caserin and Luverin, were stolen by Butch and Cassidy in Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!. The Gym reappeared hundreds of episodes later in When Regions Collide!, where Ash and from Alola visited it during an extracurricular lesson, guided by and Misty. After giving a brief summary to Ash's classmates about how Gyms, Badges, and the Pokémon League work in Kanto, the group was offered to experience a Gym battle. First and took on Misty, after which and battled against Brock. After both of these battles had ended with no clear winner, requested to have a serious battle against Brock, while Ash issued a similar challenge to Misty. During the battle between Kiawe's Turtonator and Brock's Steelix, the former Pewter Gym Mega Evolved his Pokémon as a response to Kiawe's decision to use his Z-Move. Although Turtonator's dealt heavy damage on Mega , it was unable to deal the finishing blow, allowing Brock to win the battle with his next attack. In the following battle between Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Gyarados, the Cerulean Gym Leader also demonstrated her ability to use Mega Evolution. However, unlike Kiawe, Ash was able to use his own Z-Move, , to defeat his Mega Evolved opponent. Before Ash and his classmates headed back to Alola, Brock and Misty gave each of them a replica Badge to remember the battles they had had with them. Pokémon used in Gym Used by Misty started using for Gym battles after becoming Gym Leader.}} left at the Gym in The Misty Mermaid. She started using Starmie for Gym battles after becoming Gym Leader.}} started using for Gym battles after becoming Gym Leader.}} started using for Gym battles after becoming Gym Leader.}} started using for Gym battles after becoming Gym Leader. Thanks to Misty's Key Stone and its Gyaradosite, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Gyarados.}} Used by Daisy, Violet, and Lily first appeared as a , holding out the , when was about to challenge the Sensational Sisters. Later, Seel was one of the Pokémon performing in a play hosted by the sisters. It evolved into a Dewgong while battling Jessie's Arbok.}} as her only known Pokémon. She sent it out briefly to show that it was the only Pokémon that she had left after she and her two other sisters were beaten by the three other Trainers from Pallet Town. Goldeen's only known move is .}} Pokémon that reside in Gym Several Pokémon, mostly Water types, reside in the Gym's aquariums, though are not known to have been used in Gym battles. In Pokémon Origins ]] Cerulean Gym was briefly seen in File 2: Cubone, when recalled of having a tough battle with Misty, but eventually emerging victorious, thus earning the . Pokémon used in Gym was used in Misty's Gym battle against , but ended up being defeated.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga The Cerulean Gym appeared in Play Misty For Me. After defeating rather easily, was confident of his abilities, and headed to Cerulean City in order win his second Badge. At the Gym, Ash met , , and Violet, who briefly talked about which one of them would battle Ash, until arrived, declaring that she'd battle him. At the Gym's water battlefield, Misty revealed her Pokémon to be , which proceeded to snatch away Ash's hat. Misty declared that if Ash would be able to get his hat back from her, she'd give him the . With being too scared of Gyarados, being asleep, being away, and only being capable of using , Ash's chances for succeeding in the given task seemed nonexistent. However, Metapod then suddenly evolved into , allowing Ash to put Gyarados with Butterfree's . Although Pikachu was now willing to move, Misty distracted the Electric Mouse with a rice ball before it could get the hat back. Ash countered by throwing a -covered dumpling at Misty, causing his dumpling-loving Fearow to snatch the hat away from her. As promised, Misty's sisters then rewarded Ash with the Cascade Badge, despite Misty trying to protest that Ash's victory was a fluke. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Cerulean Gym appeared in Suddenly Starmie, where and Misty trained together at the Gym for a few days to improve their skills in order to fight Team Rocket. After the training was complete, Misty gave Red a Cascade Badge. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Cerulean Gym appeared in Obtain the Moon Stone!!, where and his Pokémon fought Misty in order to obtain the Moon Stone she had with her. In the manga, Cerulean Gym is depicted in a very traditional Japanese architectural style. In the Pokémon Zensho manga The Cerulean Gym appeared in Cerulean City, where went to the Gym to challenge Misty. However, since Satoshi and his had trouble swimming in the Gym's pool, they had to practice for a while in order to learn how to swim. Soon after, the Gym was attacked by a using a , but Satoshi defeated the Grunt, driving him away. As a reward for saving the Gym, Misty gave Satoshi a Cascade Badge. She also gave Satoshi her before the young Trainer left. In the TCG The Cerulean Gym was featured in the TCG as both a Japan exclusive and as a card. The following is a list of cards named Cerulean City Gym. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=57/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} Trivia * In the English Generation I games, the Gym guide here refers to Pokémon of the type as "plant Pokémon". In the English versions of , he instead mentions "Grass-type Pokémon". In the Japanese versions of the Generation I games and FireRed and LeafGreen, he mentions the Grass type itself, calling it the "Plant type" (Japanese: しょくぶつタイプ). * In , due to an oversight, it is possible to fish wild Pokémon in the Gym's water. This was fixed in and (although in Yellow, the Old and Good Rods still work here). * Cerulean Gym is the only place in any Pokémon game where it is possible to battle swimming s without ing. * In , if the player brings a inside the Gym, it may begin to cry softly when the player talks to it. This is a reference to Misty's Togepi in the anime. * In Generation II, it is possible for the player to pick up the Machine Part from the Gym before learning of its location from the on . This is no longer the case in Generation IV, where the player must defeat the Grunt in a battle in order to make the Machine Part obtainable. * In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the in the Gym are named after the The Sensational Sisters (Misty's three older sisters in the anime): , Violet, and . Category:Gyms Category:Kanto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Azuria City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste fr:Arène d'Azuria it:Palestra di Celestopoli ja:ハナダジム zh:華藍道館